


【卓鹤】呻吟

by ketchupsth



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupsth/pseuds/ketchupsth
Summary: 多渴望滴下 为自由流的汗





	【卓鹤】呻吟

房间里传来微弱的鼾声，仝卓看着身旁熟睡的女人点了颗烟，烟雾在指尖缠绕的画面有些熟悉，忽明忽暗的火点把四周变得更加晦暗不清。快要入夜了，这让他有些烦躁，女人还没付钱，他只能在这等她睡醒。

仝卓不喜欢和客人过夜，情欲过后的人身上会分泌汗液，无论喷了多少香水贴近了都难保要露出体味，这让他觉得恶心，所以大多时候仝卓不接深夜的活，做完还能回家睡个觉。在仝卓工作的酒吧里他算混得不错，他不挑活又嘴甜会哄人，所以这点算不上事的原则也没怎么影响他的收入。

当然干这行只要不影响收入就没什么不能做的，耽搁了赚钱这点毛病也不是不能改，不然做鸭还能做出什么成就感。

仝卓有些不耐烦地掐了烟，转而又俯身到女人耳边柔声说道：“宝贝儿，先别睡了，我要回去了。”女人睡眼惺忪地从床上爬起来，皱着眉从钱包里甩出几张红票子，又倒头在床上合了眼。仝卓穿上衣服拿了钱，打车去了他工作的那家酒吧。

夜幕终于落下，街上大大小小的霓虹灯牌藏起世间的声色犬马，而他不过是这万千中的一个，白天是蝼蚁，夜晚是幽魂，而当夜晚来临，幽魂之间看起来也并没有什么差别。

“往好听了说我也是个为人类身体服务的工作者，本质上和医生差不多。”仝卓以前和高天鹤说这句话的时候，换来了对方一声嗤笑：“真不要脸，你可别贬低高尚的医务工作者了。”

高天鹤......高天鹤......这个名字仿佛飞蛾一般萦绕在脑海又在他的心口上打圈，他却无法开口让它飞走，他还能再见到他吗。

高天鹤是仝卓的客人之一，老板提起他的那天也是在这间酒吧。没有舞池和电子音乐，台上的驻唱安静地弹着吉他哼民谣，下面坐着一群忧伤的嫖客。那天老板和仝卓说想要他接一位男客，他本想拒绝，“长得不错还是个下面的，也不算为难你吧，你在我这做了这么长时间，能推的我可都帮你推了。”老板这么对他说了，他不好意思再推，于是高天鹤成为了仝卓的第一位男客。

见面的那天仝卓按照地址来到了酒店，照惯例比约定时间早来了半小时，高天鹤开门的时候他正坐在床上玩手机，进了门第一句话便是：“别穿着外套坐在床上。”听完他赶忙从床上起了身，高天鹤可能看他有些尴尬，又放缓了语气指了指旁边：“坐沙发上吧。”仝卓闻言乖乖在沙发上坐下，开始打量起他来。

高天鹤长得很漂亮，虽然这么形容一个男人可能有些不对，但他的确同时综合了女人的柔美和男人的英气，虽然蓄了胡须看起来有几分成熟，却从眼中泄露出了少见的单纯和柔软。

一时间的沉默让氛围变得有些尴尬，仝卓问他要不要先去洗澡，他点了点头转身进了浴室。仝卓在高天鹤洗完之后洗了澡，进到浴室的时候里面的热气还没有散，不知道是因为第一次接男客还是因为他刚才高傲的态度，仝卓少有地在这种场合感到一丝紧张。

仝卓迅速冲完了澡，又对着满是水雾的镜子拍了拍脸让自己打起精神，带着职业笑容走进了房间。高天鹤换了一套蓝色的丝质睡衣坐在床上，和房间里的木质家具配合起来，衬得他更像个贵公子。但仝卓才不会盯着那些东西发呆，他知道怎么做才能让客人喜欢。

他走过去用手指摩挲着高天鹤的脚踝，凑到他耳边问他：“我该叫你什么？”他的脚踝骨骼分明不似女人的纤柔，他的颈边不止有沐浴液的味道，似乎还混了些檀香味。

仝卓看见高天鹤有些无措地抬头望着他，像只原本要进攻却被人抚了头的小猫，“我叫高天鹤。”他的语气带了点柔软和慌乱，不似刚进门时那般高傲，这让仝卓很诧异，很少有客人会把名字告诉他，如果高天鹤没有说谎，他的经验告诉自己，眼前的人或许还是第一次，仝卓突然坏心眼地想要逗逗高天鹤。

他用手顺着高天鹤的脚踝游移到小腿，最终在他的大腿根停下轻掐那上面的软肉，他的嘴唇贴着高天鹤的耳朵叫他鹤哥，看着高天鹤的耳根被他呼出的热气惹得通红。高天鹤没有阻止他的动作，却青涩得仿佛他才是那个千金买春宵的人。

仝卓的手指顺势滑到到高天鹤的性器底部，只揉弄了两下他便害羞得整个人向后缩，他用另一只手抱住高天鹤的腰，低头咬上了他的锁骨。高天鹤的胸口染成一片绯红，乳头在睡衣领口下若隐若现，仝卓从他的锁骨一路向下舔吻着，在看到胸前那点红缨时张口将它含到了嘴里。男人的胸部健壮，他的啃咬也没有使胸前那团肌肉变得柔软，只是感觉舌尖触到的红点更加挺立，高天鹤被刺激得仰起头，仝卓感到手中的性器更硬了几分。

仅仅这样还是无法获得最大程度的快感，仝卓把人推倒在床上，从胸前一步步吻到小腹，扶起高天鹤的大腿架在肩膀上，从床头柜上的瓶子里挤了点润滑液，缓慢而有力地将食指挤进了身下人的后穴。高天鹤的后穴紧得仿佛从未被人碰过，身后传来的异物感让他忍不住想要叫出声，却又将这声未发出的呻吟咽进了肚子里，仝卓看见了，便附上去咬他翻滚的喉结，手指依然不停地揉碾着身下缴紧的穴肉。

仝卓用手指变着姿势地揉弄高天鹤的小穴，穴口不断被挤压出用来润滑的液体，穴肉却依然紧紧吸附着仝卓的手指，无论如何都不肯松开。仝卓见没了办法只好低头含住了高天鹤身前泫然欲泣的性器，口腔温热的触感刺激得高天鹤浑身一颤，后面也终于松了口。他趁机插入了第二第三根手指，嘴上也更加卖力，在几次舔弄之后，高天鹤终于低吟着交出了今晚的第一枪。

还没等他从高潮中缓过来，仝卓便带上套子扶着性器进入了高天鹤的后穴。进入的那一刻他忍不住发出了近似长叹的呻吟声，也终于能面对面看看眼前这个被玩弄得浑身颤栗的小可怜。

高天鹤的眼睑下像被桃花染过一般粉红，一两滴泪水盛不住似的挂在眼角，因为不愿出声而紧紧咬住的下唇仿佛快要渗出血来，看的仝卓想要用舌尖去撬开他的牙齿。但他不能吻他，只好伸手蒙了他的眼睛，让他在黑暗中接受更猛烈的顶撞，在这受不住的敏感中发出第一声破碎的呻吟。

仝卓从未在床上听到过这样的声音，带着沙哑和隐忍的细微呻吟，仿佛在埋怨着身上人对他做出的恶劣行径却又要你对他更坏一些，像猫尾巴扫来扫去挠得他心痒。仝卓在这呻吟声中更加用力地去戳刺令高天鹤敏感的一点，任由高天鹤的眼泪沾湿他的掌心，被操湿的后穴在床单上留下一滩水渍，无处安放的双手在他的后背上抓出一道道红印，直至在这淫靡不堪的夜晚再次缴械投降。

这场性爱结束时高天鹤已经疲惫得真不开眼，仝卓抱着他到浴室清洗干净又把他抱回到床上看他睡着，高天鹤的手臂还无意识地搭在仝卓身上，他微高的体温像一个散热的小暖炉，颈间依然带了点檀香，仝卓第一次在夜里贪恋起另一个人的体温来。

他还会再见到高天鹤吗，他们不过是这夜里万千幽魂中的两个，不知今夜要在哪张床上度过。只是从那天以后，每当他和床上的人交欢缠绵，眼前都会浮现那具骨骼分明的身体。

他挺起的腰，额角流落的汗，和他口中溢出的声声呻吟......


End file.
